


When (Plastic) Dinosaurs Attack!

by HSavinien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei's having an odd birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When (Plastic) Dinosaurs Attack!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burritosong (emmypenny)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=burritosong+%28emmypenny%29).



> Happy birthday, Emmy!

The Pachycephalosaurus toy tucked in the genkan bounced off Kei's ear on its way to land on his toe when he pulled his school shoes out. It was bright purple and cheaply made, but still clearly a pachy, with blunt spikes around the head dome, he noted, kneeling to retrieve it. Kei snorted and tucked it into the bottom of his bag under his books.

He sat on the Ankylosaurus, jumping a little and pulling it out. Kei glared around, but his classmates were suspiciously unconcerned despite the sudden movement and Yamamoto-sensei merely looked severe until Kei settled back into his seat. He stuffed the blue toy into his pocket and glowered at the board.

An orange Parasaurolophus somehow found its way into his bento, head sticking up out of his rice like a periscope. He wiped curry sauce off it with a napkin and rinsed it in the bathrooms before adding it to his bag.

Brachiosaurus – lime green – dropped in front of him from a second-floor window as Kei headed for the gym. And indistinct flash of movement flickered in the window, but not enough to see who it might have been.

Zhuchengceratops and Utahraptor nestled in his volleyball pads, red and yellow respectively. He swept them into his bag with the others and stomped in to practice, shaking his head.

“Happy birthday, Tsukishima!” Nishinoya shouted as soon as he saw Kei. Everyone else chimed in, off time and at varying volumes, but they were all smiling and Suga-senpai gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Yamaguchi, grinning, presented him with a pink Tyrannosaurus rex. “Happy birthday. I hope you liked your surprises,” he said. “Everyone helped set them up.”

“All right, that's enough of that,” Daichi-senpai called. “Spiking practice for Tsukishima, receiving practice for everyone else.”

“Yes, Captain!”

 


End file.
